The Case of the Stone Statue
by GreatGreg
Summary: The Batman pursues one of his arch enemies after a bank heist.


The Case of the Stone Statue  
  
"Egyptian Stone Statue to be Sold in a Week," read the headline of the Gotham Gazette as it was placed on the coffee table belonging to Bruce Wayne. "I smell a rat," exclaimed Bruce, "Why would anyone in his right mind spend eight million dollars for a worthless stone statue?" "Master Bruce, sir," It was his butler, Alfred. "I hope you haven't failed to look out the window." Bruce turned and saw, over the black night of Gotham City, the shimmering Bat-Signal. "Thanks Alfred," he said as he trod to the next room. He flipped a hidden switch which revealed, behind a bookcase, a secret drop. Down the drop there were two poles - one labeled, "Batman" and the other, "Robin". By the time Bruce reached the bottom of his pole, he was dressed head to toe as the Batman. He leaped into the driver's seat of the incredible Batmobile, charged its powerful engine, and roared out of his Batcave through a secret tunnel. As the secret entrance to the Batcave slid open, the sleek Batmobile sped onto the mountainside highway down the road towards the dark and mysterious Gotham City.  
  
Commissioner Gordon slammed down the red Hot-Line phone. "Where is he? There's no answer on the Hot-Line," said the Commissioner in frustration, "Where's Batman?" "You called?" said the Batman through an open window. Startled, the Commissioner answers, "Batman! Hurry! I received a warning that the Gotham City Bank will be robbed at precisely ten-thirty!" "Ten-thirty? That gives me five minutes to get halfway across the city!" says the Batman and a moment later, he is a part of the darkness.  
  
Ten-thirty-five. The Batmobile's engine screeches to a halt at the doors of the Gotham City Bank, only to discover it is too late. The Batman quickly strides over to the scene of the crime and examines the room for clues. Awhile later, police squad cars arrive on the scene followed by Police Chief Inspector Henderson. As Batman searches the room, he realizes it is done by a professional. An electronic eye is tripped, an alarm system is switched off and fingerprints are removed. He looks over to the counter and among the rubble he spies a small typed note and it reads:  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock,  
Count your numbers you're told,  
When Opportunity knocks,  
You'll end up with gold.  
  
The Batman puzzles over it, pauses, and reacts! "I've got it!" he says, "Inspector, this riddle shows his next destination, don't you understand?" The Inspector shakes his head. "'Knock, Knock, Knock, Count your numbers' shows the time - three o'clock!! 'When opportunity knocks, you'll end up with gold' Where's the connection there?"  
  
"Knocks... hmmm... knocks! Fort Knox! Fort Knox has plenty of gold!" says the Inspector excitedly. "Yes! yes! That's where he'll strike next!" replies the Batman. "Pardon me Batman," questions the Inspector, "But who will strike at Fort Knox?" "Inspector, which arch-enemy of mine leaves his clues in riddles?" asks the Batman. The Inspector pauses dumbfounded, then realizes, "The Riddler!" he shouts, "The Riddler leaves his clues as riddles!" "Correct," answers the Batman, "and we'll be waiting for him tomorrow night at three."  
  
Three o'clock in the morning at Fort Knox. All is quiet, until... footsteps break the silence. Then three figures dressed in black enter the scene. Miraculously, they dodge all electric eyes and alarm systems until a few minutes later, they enter a large room filled with gold blocks. They proceed into the storage room and just as one of the three lifts a block, a camera's flash flashes a blinding light. The light switch is then switched on immediately and the Batman reveals his location by pouncing on his fleeing prey! He lands on two of them and then proceeds for the third. He looks back and sees the two behind arrested by hidden policemen and as the officers unmask the two, the Batman realizes they are not the Riddler. The Riddler, in haste, corners himself outside in the parking lot with the Batman close behind. "I've got you now," announces the Batman, "Give it up Riddler!" With that, the black clad figure presses a button on his belt and springs appear on the soles of his feet. He then escapes the Batman's grip with a powerful leap up onto the roof, laughing... laughing. Determined to arrest him, the Batman instantly flings a Batrope upward on the roof. Gripping it tightly, the Batman scales the wall easily. When he reaches the roof, he spots a white truck just a few feet away on the other side with the Riddler at the wheel. This was his only chance. He leaps off the roof reaching for the truck, but the truck roars its motor and drives off at the last possible second. As the Batman falls he tries to roll, but the impact on the ground still wounds him. While he sees the truck driving off, he gathers his last ounce of strength and hurls a Batarang to the back tire, but his strength was not enough. His Batarang barely scrapes the surface of the rotating tire. Tired and defeated, the Batman falls.  
  
The day after, the Batman, still weak, breaks down the components of his only clue - the mud from the truck's tire. Here in his magnificent Batcave, the computer readouts appear on the screen. "Sixty per cent water, thirty-four per cent dirt and six per cent wood dust," the Batman states. He enters the information into the computer and on a huge screen, only one place in the Gotham City region lights up. It turns out to be an old lumber mill on the edge of a small stream. The Batman scowls, "there's our man," he says firmly.  
  
Outside the computer's selected location, the same white truck rests in a hidden garage close by. Inside, a cursed, evil laugh fills the room. "Ha- ha-ha-ha," laughs the Riddler, "I've again given the Caped Crusader the slip." He talks to himself like a madman, "When will they know the Riddler can never be caught? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! In a few weeks, I'll have bought off the Egyptian statue. Only weeks ago did I even discover its power to unlock a hidden pyramid full of riches! The Batman will never find me here, and meanwhile, I have all this money!" The Riddler grabs an armful of money and throws it in the air like a child, "Who says crime never pays?" he remarks. "I do," the Batman adds. "Batman!" and the Riddler freezes for a moment, but that is all the Batman needs to deliver the first painful punch. The Riddler falls backward but still defends himself from the second blow and delivers his own to the unsuspecting crime fighter. With Batman's guard down, the Riddler stuns him some more with swift punches. Staggering, the Batman with all his might throws a hard punch right into the Riddler's waiting face. The Riddler responds with a devastating blow, but it cannot connect. The Batman batters the Riddler with mighty blows. Hurt and very angry, the Bataman recalls the day he took an oath, to fight for justice and truth, and with that, he throws a punch that could injure and elephant. The Riddler falls, this time, the Batman knows he will not get up.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Police, reporters, and television newscasters have arrived on the scene as well as Inspector Henderson. "I knew you would catch him, Batman," says the Inspector, "It would only be a matter of time." The Batman shows a small smile that says 'Thank you', but as he prepares to leave, the Inspector stops him. "Wait, aren't you going to stay and answer some questions?" asks the Inspector. "This cassette tape should tell you all you need to know.," replies the Batman, as he reveals a small cassette recorder beneath a floor plank. He hands it over to Inspector Henderson, who rewinds the tape, plays it and hears the Riddler's voice. "Only weeks ago did I even discover its power to unlock a hidden pyramid full of riches!" The Inspector stops the tape because he has heard enough. "How can I thank you enough Batman? Batman?" The Inspector turns, but he only sees an open window, and he understands  
  
The Batman is perched high on a spire, watching over Gotham City's innocent victims as he stalks the night fighting crime and injustice. 


End file.
